Coating compositions in which all of the components are stored together in a single container, often known as 1-K compositions, are desirable in many cases from the standpoint of, for example, convenience to the end user. Among the properties that such coating compositions should exhibit is storage stability. In other words, the viscosity of the composition should not significantly increase over time to the point in which the composition is no longer suitable for convenient use for depositing a coating.
In many cases, it is desirable to use liquid coating compositions that are borne in water as opposed to organic solvents. This desire often stems primarily from environmental concerns with the emission of volatile organic compounds (VOC) during the painting process.
In some cases, such as when a coating composition is to be applied to an article that is often handled by a person, such as a consumer electronics device, including laptop computers, personal data assistants, cellular telephones, and the like, it is important that the composition produce a coating that is particularly resistant to certain oils and acids, such as oleic acid, that simulate human sweat. In addition, it is important that such coatings be particularly resistant to alcohols, solvents and abrasion, as well as being capable of an aesthetically pleasing high gloss appearance, including the absence of “spotting”, when applied using any of a variety of spray application equipment and conditions.
The present invention was made in view of the foregoing.